Little TwoEyes
by S.A.M.Thedragongirl
Summary: Joey, also known as Two-Eyes, is treated horribly by his sisters and mother. His only friend named Blue-Eyes is gone, and now Joey starves and toils with his work. But he still loves his family. Will anyone be able to love him? Based off a fairytale.


Based off "Little One-Eye, Two-Eyes & Three-Eyes" a fairytale

Seto's a bit OOC, because I don't want him to be as mean as the anime(curse you 4kids), and I haven't read the manga, so I don't know how he acts in there. But Joey's abit OOC too... I hoep not too much. (Shrinks and hides in mouse hole)  
Seto is 14 and Joey is 12 at the begining of the story, and then they grow, Seto's 19 and Joey's 17 for the rest fo the story.

* * *

One upon a time,

There was a woman who had 2 daughters and one son.  
The eldest was named Tea, her nick name was One-Eye, for she only had on blue eye on her forehead.  
Her hair was brown and her skin was soft peach color but she was as vain as a peacock.

The second-eldest, her son, was named Joey, his nickname was Two-Eyes, for he had eyes of a normal person.  
Joey had golden hair and eyes to match his golden heart. He was kind and had a gentle heart, he was loyal to his friends, and his family but...

The youngest was named Rebbecca, her nickname was Three-Eyes, for she had two eyes of a regular person,  
but she also had a third eye on her forehead.  
She was a child genius, but she was also vain, and was spoiled because she always got things her way.

Joey was treated cruelly by his family because he had two eyes, like a normal person.  
So his sisters and mother gave him the hardest jobs and only gave rags and sack bag cloth to make into, and wear, as clothing.  
They only gave him scraps from their dinner for him to eat, as if he were nothing but a common dog, and made him sleep in a dirty corner of the house on a bed of cotton and hay.

But even with all this, Joey still loved his family, and didn't complain aloud about his treatment.

Joey had only a few friends, they were the four Scape Goats his family owned, that he took care of, and a boy that his family didn't know existed. But Joey hadn't seen the boy since he was 12 years old... he remembered those days so well.

The boy had chestnut brown hair and deep, cerulean blue eyes, he was about 14.  
Back then, when ever Joey took the Scape Goats out to the field a-little a-ways form his home, just out of site, the boy would come down from a oak tree and play with Joey and help him herd the goats.

Now, when I say _play_, I should say _quarrel_, but the boys had so much fun doing battles of wits with one another, that it really was just playing.

The funny thing about the boy with blue eyes, was that he never told Joey his real name, no matter how hard or long Joey asked him.  
So Joey gave him the nickname Blue-Eyes, and Blue-Eyes would either call Joey Puppy Dog, or Two-Eyes.

Joey preferred the latter. Blue-Eyes did not.

Blue-Eyes and Two-Eyes always did their best to keep out of site of the cottage that Joey and his family lived in. They knew if the family find out about Blue-Eyes they would Joey from seeing him, much less leave the cottage without someone watching.  
Blue-Eyes also brought wonderful things for Joey to eat when he could. Blue-Eyes would say, "I wish I could bring more, but the cook in my family's home wouldn't let me in her kitchen again if she caught me."

Joey would just laugh and say "That's okay, I survive fine with just you and Scape Goat's company." Then Blue-Eyes would say something to mock him, then Joey would reply with one just as heated, and they would usually end up quarreling.

One day, Blue-Eyes and Two-Eyes were sitting together in the field when Joey let out a sigh. "Someday, I'm gonna leave 'ere. And then I'll go find someplace where I'll be happy... But I'll survive till then with you around!" Blue-Eyes frowned at Joey.

"Two-Eyes I...." Joey blinked and watched as Blue-Eye's face twisted in a way he'd never seen it go before... it was an upset and sad look.

"I'm leaving... I won't be coming back, for a long time... Me and my brother are being sent away. My parents... are gone."

Joey's eyes widened in disbelief. He remembered a few weeks ago, when Blue-Eyes had stopped coming for almost a month.  
Two-Eyes had been so worried that Blue-Eyes would never coming back, but he did.  
When he had asked the blue eyed boy what happened, all he said was that something came up, so he had to stay home with his baby brother constantly for awhile.

Two-Eyes never thought it would've been something this bad. "Why... didn't ya tell me sooner?" He asked softly.  
Blue-Eyes looked at Joey sorrowfully. "Because... I didn't want you to worry about me. I knew if I told you, you wouldn't act the same around me. And I didn't want that to happen." Blue-Eyes explained softly. "Your cheerful attitude helped me... it kept me from despairing. I was so happy and relived when the orphanage they sent us to was close to your cottage."

Joey felt tears prick in his eyes. "But why? Why are ya leav'in me?"  
Blue-Eyes sighed and rested a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Because me and Mokie were adopted... I don't know how long I'll be gone." Joey blinked back tears as Blue-Eyes pulled out a small pendant on a silver chain out from under his shirt. "Here, take this."  
Joey held his hands out as Blue-Eyes placed gently placed it in his palm.

The Pendant was a small silver, almost white, dragon curled into it's self. A small blue sapphire rested in the middle of the dragon, in between it's paws.

Joey looked up at Blue-Eyes in confusion. The boy smiled and explained. "That's my most treasured possession. I want you to have it, so you'll know I'll always be thinking about you. And that you'll always be a friend of mine." Joey smiled sadly. "This is funny. Your usually mockin' me and call me a little puppy dog, and here ya are givin' me a gift."

Blue-Eyes smirked.

"What do you think I'd leave actually leave my Puppy-Dog? Without even giving him his license, so he doesn't get thrown into the pound?"

"Hey!"

"Infant."

"Snot ball!!"

"Monkey."

"Wha'd you say!?!?!"

Blue-Eyes left at the end of the day, and Joey never saw him again for a long time...

* * *

Five years later, Joey grew up to be a strong young man. But he was unhealthily skinny.  
His heart was still as pure as gold like his eyes and hair, but it was filled with sadness and loneliness.  
He missed Blue-Eyes terribly, and his family had become even crueler to him over the years.

The food they gave him was still only crumbs, but they also made him do ALL the work now, not just the hardest stuff.  
He longed for a huge, full meal but knew his wish would probably never be granted.

One hot summer day, when his sisters had been even crueler then normal with making Joey work, he ate all the crumbs he was given(which was only 8 measly ones), and took the four Scape Goats out to the fields to graze.  
Joey sat under the old oak tree, and began pondering what grass taste like.

He sighed sadly, feeling tears prick his eyes as he thought of food, but he also began thinking of Blue-Eyes.

Two-Eyes pulled out the pendant Blue-Eyes had given him, gazing sadly at the peaceful dragon.  
He had kept the gift safe by hiding it under his clothing, and only taking it out when he was alone, fearing that his sisters might take it for themselves if they found it.

As memories of Blue-Eyes flooded back, Joey cradled the precious pendant in his hands as he began to weep.

After a few minutes, a kind, gentle voice suddenly asked. "What ails you, my son?"  
Two-Eyes whipped his head around to see a man with long purple hair and kind blue eyes smiling compassionately at him.  
He wore the strangest clothes of purple, and carried a rod in his hands, which he was leaning on at the present moment.

Joey rubbed his eyes till they were dry and said, "My best friend is gone, my family despises me for being like normal people, and I'm dieing of hunger because my sisters refuse to give me proper meals except for when I'm about to die. Hwy do I suffer so much thanks to them? I can't do anything to get a proper meal. Even when I beg."

Joey sniffled, tears rolling down his face as the man slowly sunk to the ground next to him and sighed.  
"That is sad. And you seem like such a kind person. I can't think why they would be cruel to you when you give them nothing but your kindness and love." He took out a handkerchief made of strange, but soft paper and gave it to Joey telling him to blow.

Joey went through 4 of these strange pieces of paper before he asked, "Who are you anyways?" The man smiled.  
"People call me by many names, but you can call me Mahad." Joey nodded, "I'm Joey... but my family calls me Two-Eyes."  
Mahad nodded.

"Now listen Joey, I'm going to teach you a spell. When you come out here with your scape goats, just out of site of the cottage, say these words:

'Little Goats bleat,

Little table appear.'

"And a table with all the food you can eat will appear. When you've had your fill, say these words:

'Little Goats, bleat,  
Little table, away.'

"And the table will disappear. Sadly, this spell only works if you have the Scape Goats with you. This is my gift to you."  
Joey thanked Mahad and the man rose to leave. "I hope you see your dear friend again soon, Joey. Take care." He said and walked away.

Joey almost immediately tried the spell, but he took care to look around to make sure no one was watching, and recited the spell.

"Little Goats, bleat,  
Little table, appear."

Joey jumped when suddenly, without a flash, without a sound, or noise of any kind, there stood a table in front of him.  
It was filled with all kinds of lovely things just for a hot summer's day. Ices, cool drinks, sandwiches, everything.  
Two-Eyes ate to his heart's delight, and when he was done, he recited the end of the spell.

"Little Goats, bleat,  
Little table, away."

And once again, without a flash, sound or noise of any kind, the table disappeared.  
When Joey came home from tending to the Scape Goats, there was a dish with a few more crumbs on it from his sister's dinner.  
But he did not eat them.

* * *

And for the next week or so, Joey went out to the fields, recited the spell and ate full, healthy meals.

Tea and Rebbecca did not notice this until Sunday morning when they saw that they're scraps had become many on the untouched plate.  
"He hasn't been eating..." Three-Eye said, adjusting her glasses as she glanced at Joey, who was busy cleaning the Scape Goat's barn where they slept. "But he looks... healthy. As if he were eat 3 square meals a day."

Tea growled, "this only means one thing. That ungrateful mutt's found someplace to scrounge out food."

When the two relied this to they're mother, she became just as mad. "Alright then! We'll find out just where he get it from!" She turned to Tea with a devious smirk. "One-Eye dear, go with Two-Eyes today when he takes the Scape Goats out to graze and see where he gets the food from."

One-Eye went with Joey out into the fields that day. Joey knew what Tea was plaining and devised a plan.  
He whispered something in the scape goats ears, and the Scape Goats immediately became very playful and disobedient to Joey.  
Two-Eyes and One-Eye chased them around for hours to try and settle them, and finally it worked.

By the time they had them calmed, One-Eye was extremely tired from running. "Dreadful little beasts. Are they always like this, Two-Eyes?" Tea asked with disgust as she panted and puffed. Joey shook his head, panting just a little less then his sister.  
"Nah, guess they just wanted to get out of the ol' routine. I wouldn't blame 'em either."  
Tea scowled at Joey as he laughed in his goofy way.

Joey then lead Tea to the old oak and smiled kindly at her.  
"Here Sis, lay down and rest and I'll sing ya a song." Joey coaxed having One-Eye lay under the shade of the oak tree.  
Tea felt a very funny and uncomfortable feelign in her chest at Joey's kindness... was she... actually feel guilty?  
When she was comfortable, he began to sing a lullaby and she forgot about her musing as she listened.

"Are you awake, little One-Eye?

Are you asleep, little One-Eye?

Awake...Asleep...Awake...Asleep?"

Soon, Tea's eye closed and she fell into a deep sleep. Joey moved away from her and recited the spell softly:

"Little Goats, bleat,  
Little table, appear."

And no sooner were the words out of his mouth, the table appeared. He seated himself and ate his fill, he ate quietly so he didn't need to worry about waking Tea. When he finished, he softly said:

"Little Goats, bleat,  
Little table, away."

And the table was gone. He then went over to Tea and gently awoke her saying, "Wake up, One-Eye. You were watching the goats graze and must have fallen asleep. And in the mean time, the silly things might have wandered the world over. Let's go home now, it's getting late."

When Tea and Joey went home, Tea told them about how she'd went out with Joey and, though very embarrassed, told them about how he sang a lullaby so gently and sweetly that she fell asleep and did not see him eat. She did not how she had felt at being treated so kindly be the very person she scorned so much.

The mother snarled and turned to Rebbecca. "Now it's your turn, go with Two-Eyes tomorrow, and DON'T fall asleep!"

The next morning, Rebbecca went over to Joey when he began leading the goats out. "Mother wants me to go out with you to the field. And I want to play with the goats for a while anyways." Joey knew Three-Eyes was trying to do what One-Eye couldn't. So once again, he whispered into the Scape Goats ears and they became playful and obstinate towards Rebbecca and Joey.

The two siblings chased the goats till the little beats were appeased.  
By then Rebbecca was very tired from playing and running so much. Rebbecca laughed a little and asked, "You actually enjoy these little beasts?" Joey laughed. "Of coarse! They are my best friends after all." And he gave Rebbecca a friendly, if not a little goofy, grin. She blinked at it, and turned her nose up and away from Joey.

But in her selfish heart, she felt a horrible sense of guilt and shame, just like Tea had. Two-Eyes was being so kind...

Joey lead Rebbecca to the old oak, just as he had done for Tea.  
"Lay here and rest Three-Eyes, and I'll sing you a lullaby." Rebbecca complied and sat down, moving around till she was comfortable, and sighed as Two-Eyes began to sing:

"Are you awake, little Three-Eyes?"

but instead of of singing:

"Are you asleep, little Three-Eyes?"

he thoughtlessly sang:

"Are you asleep, little Two-Eyes?"

All the time he sang:

"Are you awake, little Three-Eyes?"  
"Are you asleep, little Two-Eyes?"

So the two eyes fell asleep, but Rebbecca's third eye stayed awake, she squinted it to pretend it was asleep, but she winked and watched as Joey moved away form her and softly said:

"Little goats, bleat,  
Little Table, appear."

Then he quietly ate and drank his fill, then said softly:

"Little goats, bleat,  
Little table, away."

Then Joey 'woke' Rebbecca and smiled again. "Three-Eyes, have you been sleep all this while? You came a played with the goats and me, and fell asleep! What a shepherdess you are. Come on, let's head back to the cottage."

* * *

When they reached the home, Rebbecca slowly walked over to her mother and sister. She struggled between telling them what she saw, and lying... but her selfishness one over. "Now I see why that haughty Mutt dose not eat.  
When he's in the pasture, just out of site of the cottage, he says:

'Little goats, bleat,  
Little table, appear.'

Then a little table appears, with all kinds of food for him to chow down on, like the dog that he is. And when he's eaten his fill,  
he says:

'Little goats, bleat,  
Little table, away.'

And the table disappears. I watched everything he did. It was only by luck though, when he sung me to sleep, he only sung my two eyes and not my third. So it didn't go to sleep, because it wasn't mentioned in the song."  
The mother growled, "He shall not fare better then we!"

That night, while Joey slept in his corner of the cottage, dreaming of his dear friend Blue-Eyes, the mother went out and killed the Scape Goats.

When Joey found out in the morning, he wept bitterly over the loss of his only faithful companions. "Why must everyone who is kind leave me?" He asked with a sob.  
Rebbecca watched from her window as Joey wept and felt her heart cry softly in guilt for telling.  
She turned to her mother and sister to see them laughing and tittering to themselves at Joey's anguish. And Rebbecca felt a small seed of disgust growing in the pit of her stomach at the site. Rebbecca thought to herself for awhile. After a good 10 minutes, she left the room to head outside.

While Rebbecca had been thinking, she, nor her mother and sister, noticed a man clad in purple walk over to Joey and kneel down next to him.

Joey looked at Mahad as the man pulled out some of the strange handkerchiefs and let Joey dry his face. When Joey was calm enough to speak, Mahad gently asked, "What is wrong, dear Two-Eyes?" Joey sniffled.  
"The Scape Goats have been slaughtered, they, along side Blue-Eyes, were my only friends. My mother must have found out about the spell you taught me."

Mahad smiled wistfully. 'He does not even think about his own hunger or thirst, just the fate of his poor friends... he deserves better.' Mahad sighed sadly, and tapped his chin in thought for a moment. Then he got an idea.

He took out a small pouch and held it out to Joey. "Here is a bag of very special soil. Go ask your sisters for the hearts of your friends, and bury them in the front yard, sprinkle this soil over the organs before you cover them up with soil. In a few days, I promise you will have good fortune."

After saying good bye, and thanking Mahad for the soil, Joey turned to walk into the cottage to beg for the hearts, only to see Rebbecca walking out and over to him. Neither noticed that Mahad was gone.

Joey immediately asked, "Dear Three-Eyes, please. May I have the hearts of my friends who have been killed?"  
Rebbecca stared at the blond for a moment before slowly nodding. "Alright. I'll give them to you."

When Tea and their mother found out, they only laughed scornfully and said they would let Joey have the hearts if that was all.  
Later that night while his family was asleep, Joey buried the hearts and sprinkled the soil like Mahad had told him to and went to bed.

* * *

The next morning, 4 trees stood in the front yards, all of them twined and twisted together to form a beautiful, huge tree with leaves of gold and silver and with apples the color of lovely emeralds.

One-Eye, Three-Eyes and their mother went out to gaze at it. Their mother smiled and said to Tea, "One-Eye, dear. Go pick me one of those beautiful apples, would you?"  
Tea, greedy for one of the apples herself, quickly got a ladder and climbed the tree. But no matter what she did, she couldn't get any of the wonderful fruit. For the branches would pull back from her and move to and fro, refusing to give her what she desired.

Tea climbed down looked put out. The mother turned to Rebbecca next. "Three-Eyes, go pluck us some of the fruit. You'll be able to see and grab it better with your three eyes while Tea only has one." So Rebbecca went up, and tried to get some of the fruit from the tree, but ti did not let her take a single fruit from it's branches."  
The three of them all grew aggravated.

Joey then walked over and gazed at the tree in wonder. He looked at his family and grinned. "I'll go! I'll see if I can get some for us." He then grabbed a basket and climbed up the ladder. All the while, Tea and the mother scornfully said, "You, with your two eyes what can you do?" Rebbecca said nothing.

Joey then gently plucked many of the beautiful fruit from the tree. In fact, the branches seemed to bend towards him, to give Joey an easier time. Soon, he climbed down with the basket filled to the brim. But instead of letting Two-Eyes have some, Tea wrenched the basket from his hands and walked away with Rebbecca and their mother in toe.  
Instead of treating him more fair, she and the other two grew envious towards Joey, for he could pick and touch the tree, and they could not.

Joey's mother forbid him from eating the beautiful fruit. And two days later, when Joey felt too hungry to bear it, plucked one of the fruits and ate, Tea and their mother attacked him and beat him. He could have fought back, he could have easily pushed Tea and his mother away... but he loved his family too much. Even though they were cruel.

Rebbecca came to Joey later that evening and treated his wounds. "Your a fool to love us, for we do not love you." She said in a more crueler tone then she wanted it to be. But all Joey said was, "We are all fools when in love..." And after Rebbecca left, he wept in his small corner till he fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, a man dressed in fine clothing was riding near the cottage when he saw the trees.  
When Rebbecca and Tea saw him coming they turned to Joey and said: "Quick, Two-Eyes," the hissed, "go hide behind the rain barrel, don't disgrace us." Joey did as told and hid behind the huge, wooden barrel and watched from behind it.

He could not see the stranger, but he could hear his voice.

When the stranger came near the tree, he dismounted and walked over to the two girls. "Tell me, who is the owner of this tree?" he asked in a deep, almost cold voice. "I will give anything to the one who can pick a branch from that magnificent tree and give it to me."

Joey blinked. 'Strange... that voice sounds... familiar...' He continued to listen.

He listened as Three-Eyes and One-Eye said it was their tree and that they woudl get him the branch eh wished for.  
Joey moved his head out from behind the barrel, but could only see the tree, and One-Eye, who was trying in vain to pluck a branch for the stranger.

Joey winced as Tea suddenly stumbled on' the ladder and fell, some apples falling with her.  
But she wasn't harmed, but she sure was angry. Rebbecca tried next, with the same results as Tea, but she did not fall as she climbed down.  
The stranger then said in a unconvinced voice, "Strange. That the tree would not let either of you take a branch from it's limbs..."

Rebbecca and Tea began desperatly saying that the tree was theirs, and Joey, for the first time being vexed with his sisters, threw one of the apples that had fallen off when Tea had tripped.  
He had meant to hit Tea, but by accident, the apple hit the Prince's head instead. Joey quickly hid his face again. "Ow! Who did that!?" A very miffed, and all too familiar tone of voice reached Joey's ears. 'Blue-Eyes!?' Joey exclaimed in his mind.

"Where did that apple come from?" The stranger asked a moment later. Tea scoffed. "Oh, it's just our ill behaved brother, Two-Eyes. He's not allowed to show his face because he is ugly, and looks like normal people." Joey heard the stranger take a sharp in take of breath.

Joey felt a moment of silence passed, then a gentle voice said, "Two-Eyes. Come forwards."Joey slowly stood and turned to the stranger.

There stood his long lost friend. Blue-Eyes had grown very handsome over the years, his eyes had narrowed, but they were still the same beautiful cerulean blue. He wore clothes of a prince and a silver circlet adorned his forehead.

Joey didn't know it, but Blue-eyes was astonished. He had found his childhood friend, grown, and more beautiful then before, even though hardly anything had changed about Joey. Blue-Eyes smiled and asked, "Can you break off a branch from the tree for me, Joey?"

Three-Eyes and One-Eye both stared in shock at the prince. How did he know Two-Eye's other name?!

Joey smiled and walked over. "Of coarse I can, Blue-Eyes. The tree is mine to break a branch, and give you it's leaves and fruit."The sisters looked then at Joey in shock. Why was did he call the other Blue-Eyes?!

Joey climbed up, and gently broke a branch, and handed it to Blue-Eyes. The man smirked.

"Now, Puppy. What do you want? Anything you ask for at this very moment shall be given to you. But be quick, before I change my mind." Joey glared playfully at Blue-Eyes.

"I only wish, to be taken away from here and live somewhere that people will be kind to me. And I also wish to know your name." Blue-Eyes smiled. "My name is Seto. Now come, let's leave this place." Joey nodded and smiled.  
Seto climbed up and helped Joey climb on behind him.

Joey's cruel family watched in horror and shock as Joey was carried off before their very eyes. Tea sighed and gazed at the tree. "At least we still have this pretty tree. Even if we can't touch it, many will see it's splendor and good fortune will come to us, right?"

But Tea was wrong, the next day the trees had disappeared from their yard.  
The tree now rested in the palace gardens, just outside Joey and Seto's bedroom.

* * *

When Seto and Two-Eyes arrived at the palace, Joey couldn't help but gape at the sheer site of the grand house.  
"What, a king adopted you?!" Joey asked.  
Seto smirked and nodded. "Don't gape like that, Puppy Dog, you look like a gold fish." Joey snapped his mouth shut and glared. "Oh, excuse me! Your royal Snot-Ball."

Seto smiled and took him to his new room, showing Joey where he would sleep. He then had the servants give Joey a bath and find him clean clothes.  
"I'll be back by the time your done."

Joey took his time in the water, scrubbing all the dirt and grim away from his skin(he had to shoo the servants away so he could do this by himself). He felt much happier, and wonderfully sleepy.

He climbed out of the bath and dried himself off with a wonderfully warm and soft towel. Then he walked out of the bathroom to find clean clothes laying on the bed. He dressed, finding the clothes a little big for him.  
Seto came in a few minutes later with two boys trailing behind him. The youngest boy held Seto's hand, he was smiling. He had long, black hair, and his eyes were a shining purple.  
The older boy sat on the bed. His hair was green, and his hairstyle reminded Joey of Seto, and his eyes were crystal blue.

"Joey, these are my brothers," he pulled the younger one up into his arms, resting him on his hip. "This little runt, is my Brother Mokuba." Said boy grinned at Joey, "Hi!" Mokuba said.  
"Hey, Blue-Eyes has told me a lot about you." Joey said, ruffling the boy's hair, making Mokuba whine playfully and laugh.

Seto turned to the other boy, "And this is Noa. He's my step-brother."  
Noa simply nodded his head at Joey and smiled just a little. Joey gave him a friendly grin and a "Nice to meet you." Joey sighed and turned back to Seto.

"Are ya sure you want to let me stay here?" Joey asked as he looked around, feeling like this was all a dream. "Of coarse he is." Noa said in a dry voice, "He's been planing this ever since my father died 2 years ago. He would have come for you sooner, if it weren't for all the messes my father made that Seto needed to clean up."

Seto blushed a little and cleared his throat. "Can you two excuse us for a few minutes?" Mokuba sighed and slid down to the floor, hugged Seto and ran off, with Noa close behind.  
"Remember when we were young? When I left?"

Joey pulled out the pendant Seto had given him.

"How could I forget? Even though it was one of the saddest days I knew?" Joey replied softly.

Seto smiled and ran his fingers over the pendant.

"My mother gave me that before she died... I was told to only give it to the one I would be married to... and I could never find anyone who could take it, except you."

Joey blushed, slightly shocked and surprised

"B-but... we were jus' kids, Blue-Eyes! How did ya know I wouldn't change?!"

Seto raised a brow and smiled warmly.

"Did you change? Other then growing up, that is?" He asked Joey smugly.

Joey opened his mouth to say 'yes,' then stopped... "Have I?" He asked in a whisper.

Seto leaned forward, till he and Joey's noses were almost touching. "Do you still love your family? Even after all this abuse they have done to you?"

Joey nodded slowly, his heart beating a thundred miles a minute.  
Seto smiled and raised his hands to rest on Joey's cheeks as the blond began to cry.  
"Then stay, marry me, Little Two-Eyes." Joey smiled through his tears and whispered, "Of coarse I will," just before Seto and Joey's lips met.

When they broke away from one another, Joey smiled playfully. "But I'm gonna warn ya now, we'll probably fight so much we will be miserable." Seto smirked.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Mutt."

Joey growled.

"Money Bags."

"Freak-Eyes."

"Baby sitter!"

"Scared little Puppy-Dog."

"Who's scared of what?!?!"

* * *

For many years, Joey lived happily in the palace, he married Seto, and always eat 3 square meals a day.

As for the beautiful Tree Joey had, Joey would pick the fruit and share it with his new family and the friends he made in within the palace.

One day, Joey met a beggar girl outside his castle begging for alms, to find it was Rebbecca!  
When Rebbecca saw it was Joey who came to her, she cried and begged for his forgiveness for all the cruel things she had done to him.

He forgave her saying: "As long as you come to love me like you should have when you had me so long ago.

The first thing he did when she came into the palace was give her one of the fruits of the tree, and she cried as she tasted the wonderful fruit.  
It tasted more wonderful then the last time she ate one, because it was given to her by Joey, not stolen from him.

Joey and Seto quarreled on a daily basis, but enjoyed many a time. And when ti went to far, they always made up before the sun could set on it.

And, as I wish every story would, they lived happily ever after.


End file.
